


Iris Meadow

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: 那些花儿 [7]
Category: TF 家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: “我想同你结婚”
Relationships: Zuo Hang/Deng Jiaxin
Series: 那些花儿 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695520
Kudos: 1





	Iris Meadow

*番外

*把前文的分枝剧情交代完了

*应该是没了

邓佳鑫跨完年就搬到左航在曼哈顿中心城区的小公寓住下了，左航劝他的时候美其名曰通勤时间短，可是省下的时间都拿去荒唐了，好像通勤时间从一小时降到十分钟对于工作也没太大区别。

左航换工作之后，两人的工作地点不再是街对街，刚好在帝国大厦的两端，一月到四月是审计最忙的时候，中午两人就很少见面，这时候邓佳鑫才知道为什么左航执意要他搬过来，总不能两个人都在纽约还能谈成异地恋吧。

左航的H1B去年年底转成绿卡这件事，左航也是跳槽之后才跟邓佳鑫说，邓佳鑫问，这怎么了。

“这说明我们可以结婚了。”

左航的妈妈前段时间从南卡州过来，看见自己儿子屋里多了个男人，也没说什么，晚饭时，左航淡淡提起结婚的事情，左航他妈正欲说两句，想想也没什么指责的理由，就叉开话题聊点其他的。

邓佳鑫坐在一旁默默吃饭，哦，结婚这件事也不是没想过的，只是感觉来得太快。

左航这算是提了一次，左航把他妈送去酒店又折回来，问邓佳鑫的想法，邓佳鑫说再想想，左航就没提过了。

等到快要放复活节长假，左航问邓佳鑫要不要回国看看爸妈。

邓佳鑫坐在长沙发的一侧，看夕阳降落在繁华的街口，说，哦，好。

“那要不要和我爸妈摊牌啊。”

“看你自己，回去再说吧。”

飞机落地山城，邓佳鑫的父母来接，看到两人紧牵着的手，面色不善。

邓佳鑫被家人带走的时候，回头跟左航用唇语说，“我会解决的。”左航就放心让他去了。

左航一个人在酒店昏睡到半夜，听见悉悉索索的声音，一看是邓佳鑫回来了。

“解决了？”

“算是吧。”

“怎么了。”

“结完婚之后，等我爸退休前，我们都不能公开吧。”

左航懂其中利害，不做声地点点头。

第二天快中午十二点，两人才出门，左航的朋友前一天给他们送了车钥匙过来，他们去地下车库取好车，邓佳鑫问目的地，左航不说，一路往前开。

开到弹子石群慧路附近，邓佳鑫心里了然，追问是什么时候的事情，左航停好车，深呼吸了好几下，才艰难地开口

“当年你前脚给我说完分手，后脚的事情。”

邓佳鑫坐在车里等左航，第三局游戏还没结束，左航就已经回来了。

车起步了一段时间，邓佳鑫才敢开口问，

“左伯伯怎么说？”

“他让我滚远点。”

“当年的事情…”

“不用提了，都过去了，纯属阴差阳错。”

“那现在，我想同你结婚。”

左航一个急刹车，后面的车不满地按了两声喇叭，切上来骂他不会开车就别开。

左航也不恼，把车靠边停下，目光灼灼盯着邓佳鑫，“你刚刚说什么。”

邓佳鑫很坦然地与他对视，一字一顿地说，“我说，我想同你结婚。”

———————————————

故事应该就停在这里了

不定期掉落小番外吧


End file.
